forever young
by wayneandkristin
Summary: a weird storm turns snape back into a 15 year old.set in harry's fifth yeear.short now will get longer.please read and review
1. first day back

author// okay this is my second fanfic i'm writing with my younger bro so it should be ok.i hope you will review .okay and i also don't own any of the characters, JK Rowling is the genius, not me.  
  
Thunder was boooming outside the Great Hall.This September first was even worse than last.Except the lightning outside was a strange shade of purple,which meant nothing to Harry or any other student in the hall.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised to see the empty for the DADA teacher.The fifteen year old scanned the staff table.There wasn't anyone new,of course Snape was sitting there glaring at one or two students.  
  
As normal the sorting was just as long, with Ron complaining. (an//school starts in 20 min so i can't write song or name new students)  
  
"Don't that lightning look weird Harry?",Ron asked "Ron!Use proper grammer!",Hermione corrected. "Yeah, thanks for the lesson I'll log that away",Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. "The lightening does look strange doesn't it, like it seems like a spell instead of the weather",Harry pointed out.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////  
  
teacher's table  
  
"Oh Severus, come on try some of these delicious sweets",Professor McGonnagall urged the potions master. "No",Snape answered bluntly. "Alright, suit yourself then.You know just FYI but that lightning is supposed to be a time portal for whoever it strikes,turns back to what they looked like when they were young, pretty neat actually",she told him.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////  
  
It had been about half-hour through the feast when an explosion was heard from the ceiling.No one had time to react when a huge purple lightning bolt struck the teachers' table.All the teachers were thrown to all parts of the hall.The students started shouting and some whimpering if they were okay.All of them were fine, execpt one. "Professor!!Professor Dumbledore!", shouted Draco Malfoy amongst the Slytherin students, who surrounded an unconcious Snape.Dumbledore pushed his way through the students.His face changed from worry to confusion, then amusement.The place where Professor Snape had landed, was now occupied by a tall boy with greasy black hair and a long, hooked nose. "Oh dear, Severus won't be happy when he looks in a mirror of course",Dumbledore muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
an//so review and please tell me what you think, it would break my little bro's heart if you don't, considering he wrote most of this. 


	2. look at me'

ok thank you to the people who reviewed.and everybody knows that jk rowling owns all the characters,also my brother congradulates her on her new baby.so here's chapter 2.  
  
snape was taken to the hospital wing to recover from the shock and get some rest.everyone was stunned to see that the potions master was young looking.dumbledore explained that snape looked just like that when he was attending school.most students were amazed how snape looked as a fifteen year old.the other students what would snape's input be on being young again;happy to be young,or be himself. ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Well this is the oddest case headmaster,that i have ever treated",madame promfry told dumbledore,looking down at a sleeping snape.all the teachers in the hospital wing were clueless of what to do,no spell in the world could alter this. "hey, i think he's waking up",pointed hagrid.it was true,snape's eyes started opening. he looked around at the teachers obviously not knowing what had happened to him. "you do remember who you are, don't you,severus?",professor mcgonnagall asked. "well yeah,i'm severus snape,potions master of this school",he answered. "good at least his memory hasen't left,that eliminates one of our problems",dumbledore stated in a somewhat cheery voice. "one of our problems?what happened to me that landed me here",snape sneered. "severus lookk in the mirror",madame promfry told him.snape got out of the bed and crossed the room to a mirror.he looked at it and saw himself,except that he saw himself as he was twenty one years ago.he reached up abd touched his face.it had lost wrinkles, but still as pale.he looked himself up and down a few times in awe.he pulled the side of his shirt up a bit and saw his ribs showing,the skin was stretched across the, showing how scronny he was.he turnned around suddenly and walked over to dumbledore. "what happened to me",snape snarled. "i don't know,i guess you're getting another chance at your life or something.the question is what to do about it.you could go to classes with the other fifth years and stay in the slytherin dormitories until we find out how to reverse this,ok with you severus?"dumbledore said.snape just looked around at the other teachers, then back to dumbledore. "i guess i don't really have a choice do i",snape replied cooly.dumbledore just patted snape on the back and led him to the great hall. /////////////////////////////////////// "attention everyone,our dear professor snape has agreed to relive his childhood and join the fifth years attending classes and other priviledges",dumbledore announced.nobody said or did anything.to break the mood dumbledore yelled out into the entrance hall"come now severus,join us for the rest of the feast"'.every student head turnned to the doors as snape shuffled into the hall obviously embarrssed.he glared at dumbledore and the gryffindors as he sat down at the slytherin table.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
ron kept looking over to get a better look at snape.he then suddenly burst out laughing.harry looked around to see what was so funny then laugh himself.snape had grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and pushed into malfoys face.apparently malfoy had been bugging snape with questions,snape with his quick temper had answered them all with one way.the hall burst out in a roar of laughter as malfoy ran out of the hall.dumbledore shook his head and remembered from years back what snape's father had said to him,'severus is trouble with a capital T'.dumbledore now agreed with him. /////////////////////////////////////////  
  
i got the potatoe trick from my aunt.on my birthday she had shoved the cake into my face.so tell me what you hink about it.read and review. 


	3. defending Hagrid

Thanks my reviewers.sorry i haden't updated in a while because my teachers have loaded me up with homework.but i'll try to post a new chapter everyweekend.everyone knows that jk rowling owns everyone, except the new potions master who is taking over snape's job for a while.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Harry, ron and hermione were anxious to start their lessons because they wanted to see the younger snape.in the great hall it was unusually quiet because most students were looking over to the slytherin table.Snape didn't seem to care about all the stares he was getting.  
  
Breakfast was just about over when Malfoy got up and walked over to Snape with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.When he got to Snape, Malfoy said rather loudly 'FUNNY JOKE WITH THE POTATOS YESTURDAY,I'M JUST HERE TO GET YOU BACK'.Malfoy threw a punch at Snape's but missed.Snape jumped at Malfoy and pinned him to the ground punching all the while. "Severus act your age",Professor McGonnagall demanded pulling Snape off of Malfoy.Snape just glared death at Malfoy, when the bell bang for start of classes.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````` The first class they had with Snape was care of magical creatures.The Slytherins were already at Hagrids when the Gryffindors showed up. Hagrid came from around the back of his hut.''You won't belive what creature I've got for you today'',he said happily. ''If it has claws, spits poison, blows fire, and can fit one of us students into its' mouth, I can believe it'', Malfoy inputted rather loudly.''Shut the hell up Malfoy'', Snape said suddenly.The Gryffindors stared at Snape because he had never told Malfoy to shut up in his adult form.Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but Snape was quicker,''One more insult to the teachers and I will happily give you an extra hole to breathe from"."Right, back to the lesson", Hagrid said before a fight broke out, because Snape and Mlfoy were giving each other basilisk stares.Hagrid led them around to the edge of the forest.Every students gasped as they stared at a ten foot-tall, blue and white striped wolf."These are Garu's, they can come in any colour pair, they have been outlawed by the ministry because they were used by Death Eaters back when you-know-who was in his greatest power",Hagrid told them."How did the Death Eaters use them?",Seamus Finnigan asked glancing in Snape's direction."Well, you see Garus' can blow blue fire,\everyone took a step back\,Death Eaters used to ride them", Hagrid told Seamus."It's pretty easy to ride them, who wants to go first?".No one said a word, even Harry looked at Hagrid if he was mad.Harry did not fancy riding a ten foot dog that servants of Voldemort used.The Garu suddenly let out a tremendous roar which would scare even a giant.Both the Gryffindors and Slytherins ran about five yards towards the castle, except Snape who was still standing in his spot.Snape turned his head at the other students and muttered what sounded like 'sissies'. Snape walked over to Hagrid and said ''as you see Hagrid, you don't have any volentires, I would try but I have had enough expieriences with them and I don't want to bring back bad memories".Hagrid nodded a bit disappointed though.The bell rang for the start of lunch, to the classes relief.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the great hall for lunch they saw a new teacher at the head table , which Harry guessed was the temporary potions master.He was tall like the old Professor Snape, maybe just a bit shorter.He had messier hair than Harry's, except it was a dirty blonde.He had a long nose that rounded at the end.His eyes were kind of squinted as if he needed glasses, when he smiled slightly Harry could see that his front tooth was crooked sideways."Isn't he like the perfect image of a Slytherin beater with that tooth?", Ron asked."He also has messier hair than I do", Harry added."He must've gone to Hogwarts before, he isn't looking around the hall in awe".Hermione said sitting down beside Ron.The Slytherins entered the great hall with Snape taking up the rear.Snape looked at the head table and then the spot where he used to sit.His eyes widened a bit when he noticed the new teacher.Dumbledore realized Snape was looking at the new potions master, then he poked the new teacher and pointed at Snape.The teacher's lips pulled into a grin, he stood up suddenly which made the hall go silent.He jumped over the teacher's table and ran over to Snape and embraced Snape like a twin brother, even though a bit harder than neccilsary.The whole great hall stared."Severus old buddy, I haven't seen you in eighteen years".He pushed Snape playfully towards the Slytherin table, but didn't realize how hard he did because Snape rammed into the side of the table.Dumbledore stood up to break the halls silence.''I would be pleased to introduce our temporary potions master, as you can all see, former friend of Professor Snape, Mr. Jakob Ripley".The hall started to applause.About halfway through lunch, Professor Ripley stood up whistled through his teeth towards the Sltherin table to get Snape's attention.When Snape looked at the head table, Professor Ripley threw what looked like a folded up switch-blade to him.Professor Ripley winked at Dumbledore then left the hall.  
  
The Gryffindors now had potions with the Sltherins, the fifth years wondered how it would go, would Snape hate the new teacher for taking his job, or actually be nice to his old friend. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````  
  
WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 3.I'LL WRITE MORE IF I GET 2 MORE REVIEWS.  
  
FYI:jakob ripley is in real life my best friend, i put him as the new teacher because he wanted his name on the internet legally. 


	4. change in attitude

Thanks my reviewers.sorry i haden't updated in a while because my teachers have loaded me up with homework.but i'll try to post a new chapter everyweekend.everyone knows that jk rowling owns everyone, except the new potions master who is taking over snape's job for a while.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` For once in their lives at Hogwarts, the Gryffindors were excited to go to potions.When they entered the classroom, the Slytherins were already there.Every table was taken except one at the back that Snape was sitting at. ''Oh no.All the tables are taken except that one'',Ron whinned pointing at Snape's table.Harry shrugged and moved over to sit beside Snape.Ron had his mouth hanging open when Hermione went over too.Snape just sneered and shiftted over slightly. ''What are you lot sitting over here for? Do I look like a people person to you?'',Snape spat as Ron decided to sit there as well. ''There aren't any places left to sit.Do you think we'd sit near you by choice?'', Ron replied.Snape was opening his mouth to say something when Professor Ripley walked in.He stood at the front of the class and smirked. ''I would never imagine I would be standing up at the front of class and not be in trouble for the first time",he grinned.They started with a very complex potion in which only Hermione and Snape completed perfectly.Of course there was an explosion from Neville Longbottom's cauldron.Large emounts of purple foam poured out of his cauldron.Professor Ripley ran over and started shaking a bit. ''I don't know what to do.Severus what do I do, c'mon I need help, advice.....ANYTHING'',Professor Ripley yelled into Snape's face. ''I have no idea.You're the Potions professor now.I'm just an innocent student with no clue what is going on'', Snape answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.Unnoticed by everyone, the purple foam was moving it's way up their desk, creeping towards Hermione's cauldron.When it touched the fire of her cauldron, it started to fizz and shake the cauldron violently. ''LOOK OUT '', Snape screamed pushing Hermione to the floor.The cauldron blew up loudly.When the smoke cleared Snape was getting up off the dungeon floor slowly.Ron went over and helped Hermione up. ''Thanks'', Hermione whispered. ''I don't thanks for helping stupid Gryffindors who don't realize when something bad is going to happen'',Snape snorted and walked out of the classroom.Professor Ripley came up to the three of them. ''That's as close as a 'your welcome' from Severus you'll get, so I should take it seriously'', he said winking at Hermione.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````  
  
WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 4.I'LL WRITE MORE IF I GET 2 MORE REVIEWS.  
  
I've been kinda busy lately.I was on a trip in London England to visit my cousin, so I got to go to the Harry Potter premier.Anywho, I also forgot about this story and my little brother was pestering me to update it, so I did. 


	5. just a little boy

Thanks my reviewers.sorry i haden't updated in a while because I have a lab report for science and I have 5 tests this week.everyone knows that jk rowling owns everyone, except the new potions master who is taking over snape's job for a while.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The three Gryffindors were sitting in the common room that night, thinking about their potions class. ''That was weird what Snape did.You know how he helped Hermione, just creepy'',Ron stated. ''I guess he would really do that if any of us were in any imediate danger.Right Harry? Harry?'', Hermione said.Harry wasn't listening.He was looking out a window onto the grounds.He saw Snape walking back from Hagrids slightly fast.Harry then turned around and ran up the stairs to get his invisibility cloak. ''Where is he going?'', Ron asked.Harry came down the stairs and headed for the portrait hole. ''I'll be back in a few minutes'', Harry told them as he left. After walking for a few minutes Harry saw two figures talking at the end of the corridor, a tall one and a short one.Lucius Malfoy was one of them and Harry had three guesses who the short one was. '''''Well this is quite interesting how you got like this Severus'',Malfoy sneered. ''I'm quite at a disadvantage at this moment, so keep your mouth shut Lucius'', Snape argued back. ''You should enjoy yourself while you can.When the dark lord learned that you were a spy, he put a price on your head to every Death Eater on this earth.But now since you are 15 again, you might not be able to defend yourself when Hogwarts is finally attacked.Good luck by the way, 'little boy'',Lucius added with a smirk.He just turned around and walked down the end of the corridor. ''I'll get him for that.I'll also ask you Potter to stay out of my buisness'', Snape growled turning in Harry's direction.Harry looked down and realized that his foot wasn't covered by the cloak.He sighed and took off the cloak.Snape walked over to him. ''I guess now you realize that Voldemort is planning on a Hogwarts attack.Lucius is a moron, he told me that right out where anyone could hear him.Or that is what he wants people to think?'',Snape suggested. ''Listen considering we now both know that Voldemort is up to something, maybe we don't have to be enemies anymore?'', Harry asked. ''I'll think about it.I would love to get Lucius Malfoy back for calling me a little boy.I think for now I will just enjoy my youth'',Snape responed.He turned and started walking to the dungeons.Harry turned on his heel to tell Ron and Hermione what he had heard. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````  
  
WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 5.I'LL WRITE MORE IF I GET 2 MORE REVIEWS. Sorry that this is kinda short it's just that I have to get to school in 5 minutes.  
  
I've been kinda busy lately.I was on a trip in London England to visit my cousin, so I got to go to the Harry Potter premier.Anywho, I also forgot about this story and my little brother was pestering me to update it, so I did. 


End file.
